


Measuring Tape Fantasy

by Gray_Wednesday



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, In the story at least, M/M, Other, Weight Gain, im sure you're actually very nice, measuring tape, no one has a gender, you are a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Wednesday/pseuds/Gray_Wednesday
Summary: You measure me with a measuring tape and take too long.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Measuring Tape Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call this 1.5th person narrator.
> 
> . . . or is it 3rd cos there's 1st + 2nd???

You must have seen how excited I got when you told me to get the measuring tape, because as soon as I had returned with it you had an infuriatingly smug expression on your face, eyes glinting. Immediately, I knew you were going to be ruthless, but that didn’t stop me from handing the tape over anyway.

From there, you made me wait; you unfurled the measuring tape to its full length slowly, taking your time as I forced myself to stay quiet. You knelt down and began to measure, taking a painstakingly long time as you silently wrapped the measuring tape around each toe and then my ankles and then my calves and reporting the numbers. But, before you actually got somewhere interesting, you abruptly stood up, leaving my thigh measurement unknown.

I scowled at you, crossing my arms. An annoying little smirk was still plastered on your face as you took in my impatience.

“Hand.” You demanded curtly.

I offered it, fully aware you were just going to pull the same shit. I hated being right as soon as you began wrapping the tape around my pinky finger.

Time wore on and my impatience only grew as you continued to measure every extremity, to the point where even when you measured favorites like my thighs and chest, I just wanted you to get to my belly already. But I knew you well enough that I realized, if I complained, you’d probably just take even longer. You might even claim that you need to know what everything is in centimeters this time and make me go through it all over again. I need you to pick up the pace, but I keep my mouth shut even though I feel like I’m burning.

It’s only when I’m heavily considering snatching the tape from you and measuring my belly myself when you finally get where I want you. 

I raise my arms to give you access and watch as you deftly pull the tape around my full circumference. You tug the two ends a bit too tight at first, causing it to dig into my belly. I gasp in surprise, but I realize quickly that it actually feels really good. You stop too soon and let the tape relax to my actual size.

Unlike the other measurements, you don’t announce the number.

So I wait, and wait, but you are already wrapping up the tape and telling me to put it away.

I can’t help myself, “What did it say?”

“You really want to know?” You intone.

Of course I want to know.

“Don’t worry about it.” You say, ruffling my hair. “You’re only going to get bigger anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment :3


End file.
